


[Podfic of] The Anatomy of a Fall

by klb



Series: Anatomy of a Fall 'Verse Podfics [1]
Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Supernatural, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 11-15 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 07:53:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/648271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klb/pseuds/klb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[13:02:15] Author's Summary: The unholy union of a high school AU and a ghost story. Gerard's life takes a strange turn when his family moves to a small town in Vermont and he discovers the locals aren't all what they seem to be. Also includes: unexpected nature walks, murder, pining, improper treatment of crime scenes, a number of bone-related puns, high school bullies, and a short-range shrub named Ferdinand.</p><p>Shorter Summary: Leaves and stuff. Causes open weeping. NO NECROPHILIA. ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] The Anatomy of a Fall

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Anatomy of a Fall](https://archiveofourown.org/works/155168) by [novembersmith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/novembersmith/pseuds/novembersmith). 



  
[](http://i.imgur.com/5HGZO.jpg)  
cover art by aneas

**Zip of all 12 Anatomy of a Fall mp3s:** [Here](http://klb.parakaproductions.com/Complete%20AOAF%20mp3s.zip) (right-click save to download)  
 **Anatomy of a Fall podbook (m4b), Parts 1–6:** [Here](http://klb.parakaproductions.com/The%20Anatomy%20of%20a%20Fall%20Parts%201%20to%206.m4b) (right-click save to download)  
 **Anatomy of a Fall podbook (m4b), Parts 7–12:** [Here](http://klb.parakaproductions.com/The%20Anatomy%20of%20a%20Fall%20Parts%207%20to%2012.m4b) (right-click save to download)  
 **Mp3s for individual parts** : [1](http://klb.parakaproductions.com/01%20The%20Anatomy%20of%20a%20Fall%20Part%201.mp3) | [2](http://klb.parakaproductions.com/02%20The%20Anatomy%20of%20a%20Fall%20Part%202.mp3) | [3](http://klb.parakaproductions.com/03%20The%20Anatomy%20of%20a%20Fall%20Part%203.mp3) | [4](http://klb.parakaproductions.com/04%20The%20Anatomy%20of%20a%20Fall%20Part%204.mp3) | [5](http://klb.parakaproductions.com/05%20The%20Anatomy%20of%20a%20Fall%20Part%205.mp3) | [6](http://klb.parakaproductions.com/06%20The%20Anatomy%20of%20a%20Fall%20Part%206.mp3) | [7](http://klb.parakaproductions.com/07%20The%20Anatomy%20of%20a%20Fall%20Part%207.mp3) | [8](http://klb.parakaproductions.com/08%20The%20Anatomy%20of%20a%20Fall%20Part%208.mp3) | [9](http://klb.parakaproductions.com/09%20The%20Anatomy%20of%20a%20Fall%20Part%209.mp3) | [10](http://klb.parakaproductions.com/10%20The%20Anatomy%20of%20a%20Fall%20Part%2010.mp3) | [11](http://klb.parakaproductions.com/11%20The%20Anatomy%20of%20a%20Fall%20Part%2011.mp3) | [12](http://klb.parakaproductions.com/12%20The%20Anatomy%20of%20a%20Fall%20Part%2012.mp3)


End file.
